A magnetic pin device used for holding paper or stationary onto a ferromagnetic surface is made of two pins. The major difference between this device to other pins that are in the market today is that this device does not make holes in the paper or stationery or pamphlets that it is holding. In addition, it does not make holes onto the surface that it is attached to. The device holds the paper through friction and magnetic holds onto the paper or the stationery that it is holding or the metal surface that it is attached to. This is the major difference and advantage that this device has over most other products that is in the market today. In addition, with this device a user can hold or remove the stationary to and from a metal surface with one hand.